


One Thing After Another

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Bar, F/F, Gay, Gay Bar, M/M, Makeup, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sasuke - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, i mean i got bored, lol, lolol, naruto - Freeform, self-indulgence, slutty plot, sns, sorry - Freeform, um, will probably continue with this plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke is having the worstfuckingday, and man, he'd do anything to have something(one) change that.Thankfully, a hot boy made of sunshine exists <3They meet at the gay bar Sasuke works at, and it's an instant connection.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	One Thing After Another

**Author's Note:**

> hello! another self-indulgent text. i was just daydreaming ab makeup wearing, goth sauce and apparently i had to write a fucking story based off of it bc that's how i am.
> 
> ...and it ended up being porn bc i can't help myself.  
> i just love seeing the boys happy and thriving!
> 
> i'm an idiot with multiple on-going fics, but we love the chaotic life!, and i think i do kinda maybe plan on continuing on this work at some point.  
> if y'all want more, i'll make more off of this. (even if you don't i probably still will bc i enjoy it)
> 
> anyway, i obvi own nothing from naruto and i really hope y'all have a good read!c:
> 
> (and thanks to my friend (who often helps with plot) for the name of my fic! best choice)

Sasuke was having a day. One of those days where no matter what, everything goes wrong. 

His alarm didn’t go off. He didn’t have anything in his house for a quick breakfast. He didn’t have time for coffee, couldn’t find his fucking car keys, and his last cigarette was broken in half. How is he supposed to make it through the first half of his work day like this?

Not well, apparently. Everything he had been working on for the day was deleted an hour before he had to get out of work, and his brother said that he had to redo it all, which pissed him off because it felt like he was the only person never given extensions on his work. He ended up staying 2 hours later than he had planned for, but he was finally able to get out of work by 8:45. He stopped to buy a new pack of cigarettes, and smoked one as he drove home. 

After a quick probably-too-hot shower, he got out and realized he forgot a towel--

Where was his brain today?

He was dripping on the ground as he walked to get a towel, then his phone started to ring.

“Hello?” he picked up, not meaning to sound as irritated as he did, but he couldn’t help it.

 _”Hey grumpy. Why aren’t you here for your shift? You started at 9:30, right?”_ Suigetsu asked.

Fuck. He forgot he worked at the bar tonight--

“Shit, I’ll be right there,” he muttered as he threw his hair up in a towel and walked into his bedroom, slipping on a place his hair dripped, but thankfully catching himself.

 _”You’re never late. Is everything oka--”_

He hung up.

No, he is not okay. Nothing is going right today! 

He grumbled as he went through his clothes, then slid into black ripped jeans, put on a navy blue v-neck tank top, and a dark purple jacket to wear over it. After putting on his checkered vans, he left to go to work.

He did his eyeliner in the car, which isn’t safe or how he normally does things, but Hell would freeze over before Sasuke went to his second job sporting just his eye-bags. His black nail polish went with every look he ever wore, though, since basically all he wore was black or something dark enough to be black, so at least he was set in that department. He smoked another cigarette after he finished his makeup, knowing that he probably wouldn’t get a chance to again. It’s a Friday night, after all. It’s usually busy and full of annoying customers. Sasuke was pissed off just thinking about it.

He parked, put out his cigarette, and then got out of his car. 

It was going to be a long night.

\-----------

He was right. Not even 30! minutes into his shift and he was already having to prevent a potential bar fight--

“Thanks for this, guys,” he walked up to the two men, “I didn’t want to have to get involved, but you’re disturbing the peace, so either stop or get out.”

One has short, shaggy brown-hair and is wearing red eyeliner, and the other’s hair is in a long, brown, and in a ponytail. His eyes were almost a lavender, and he was wearing a headband that covered his forehead.

“Tell this asshole that he needs to stop being such a control freak,” the eyeliner-boy snarled. A man, who was wearing sunglasses inside, placed his hand on the guy’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly.

“I just don’t want a slut like you trying to date my cousin,” the other man crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

“Did you really just call me a slut?” the other visibly tensed..

 _Ugh, I’m going to have to do something, aren’t I?_ , Sasuke thought.

“You try to fuck everything in sight, just like that dog of yours--”

“Leave Akamaru out of this!” he broke free of his friend’s grip, and lunged forward.

The other dodged easily, and went to punch back, but Sasuke intervened this time.

He grabbed the fist, and used his other arm to block the other from trying to hit him elsewhere. It was all done with ease, and he showed his obvious strength over them.

“I said stop, or _get out_ ,” he seethed, “If those two options aren’t enough for you, you can take it up with me outside personally. I’ve had a shit day, and I wouldn’t mind taking my anger out on two idiots who don’t know their place.”

They took the hint and backed off, huffing as they adjusted their clothes.

“If I see that shit from either of you again, I’m kicking you out,” the Uchiha turned on his heel to head back to the counter, but turned to meet their eyes before he left. The glare was almost ominous, “literally.” 

Sasuke made himself a drink, which was technically against the rules, but the man running the place wouldn’t ever scold Sasuke for anything he did. He never really scolded anyone for anything. There’s always been suspicions of him running illegal gambling, or selling drugs, or a fight club or sorts, but he hasn’t ever actually seen or heard anything of either. It was all a bunch of bullshit anyway. 

He did let the bartenders get extra tips with work they were willing to do, but that’s all consensual, and only if they want.

Once he scarfed his drink down, he put his cup in the dirty section, and turned toward the bar counter again only to see it suddenly became more crowded…

With women.

“Hey, you really handled those two earlier with no problem at all,” a girl with pink hair batted her green eyes, “do you happen to take martial arts?”

“What a dumb question,” a blonde girl with blue eyes and long bangs spoke next, “he obviously does if he can defeat Kiba _and_ Neji like that--”

“It could’ve been luck,” this time a girl with two buns on either side of her, “although, your form was good,” she pouted, her cheeks pickening slightly, “so maybe you are--”

“Well, what’s your answer?” Pink.

“It’s obviously yes, stop embarrassing us--” Blonde.

“I just want a drink!” Brown.

Sasuke was getting even more annoyed. This was a gay bar and yet these girls are here trying to flirt with him. This always happens. He about to speak when--

“Can I get a vodka cranberry?” a voice spoke from the opposite end of the bar. It pulled his attention away from the 3 in front of him immediately. He didn’t know what it was about it that made his gut twirl, but whatever it is, he can’t ignore it.

A _beautiful_ blonde man was leaning against the counter. His tanned, toned arms were exposed. He was wearing a bright orange tank top, crop top, and green almost-booty shorts with it...and holy _shit_ did he pull it off. Sasuke was almost disgusted at how fucking good he looked in an outfit like _that_.

He didn’t speak a word before, during, or after making and handing the mysterious, sexy blonde the drink he requested. The girls had stopped trying to talk to him, and were instead getting drinks and talking with his coworker Karin, which is especially good because his eyes didn’t (couldn’t) leave the sight in front of him. How was someone so, so, _so_ good looking?

The man sipped on his drink through the straw, his eyes not leaving Sasuke’s. 

The feeling in his gut was only getting worse.

“Saw you break up that fight earlier,” the attractive man spoke, “it was impressive how easily you stopped Neji. Usually nobody stands a chance against him.”

“Clearly, I’m not nobody,” finally found his words.

“Right,” he chuckled and Sasuke’s heart fluttered, “well in a sense you are, since I don’t have your name.”

“Sasuke Uchiha,” he was thankful he remembered it with how he’s been acting today.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki,” he grinned, “nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“So, you in martial arts?”

When the girls asked it, Sasuke was ready to scream, but now that he’s talking to Naruto…

Well apparently he’d tell him anything he wanted to know.

“Yeah, a black belt in many forms.”

“Oh, a real badass,” Naruto snickered as he stood up straight and stretched, “me too. I bet you’d be fun to spar against.”

“If you like to lose, sure,” Sasuke replied with ease, his eyes not leaving the sight Naruto put in front of him. It was obviously a show if he’s moving like _that_.

“Something tells me I could beat you,” the playfulness in blue eyes confirmed his thoughts, which made him feel excited..in many ways. All of the anger he had felt from the day dissipated almost entirely at this short encounter itself.

“We’ll have to find out then, won’t we?” the Uchiha smirked before turning away to help another customer with their order. He was still in the sight of Naruto.

He could feel eyes burning on him. He made a point in exaggerating every movement so that the blonde had something to watch. 

\--------

The blonde watched.

He couldn’t look away. This bartender was..the prettiest person he had ever seen, and clearly kept in shape. He could tell because the v-neck tank top hid absolutely nothing..thank _God_. His pale skin in contrast to against his dark hair and clothing attire..the black nails, the eyeliner, the fucking _attitude_ , and he could fight?

It was all too much, yet he couldn’t get enough.

The Uchiha’s face remained rather stoic as he walked over to the new customer, but there was a sudden charm in those eyes that even pulled Naruto in. He watched from a distance.

After he got the man’s order, Sasuke’s ass was the center of attention. He reached to grab the ingredients for his drink, putting on a show as he did. The current customer’s eyes were focused on nothing but the pale man, and a surge of unwelcomed jealousy hit. Naruto felt his gut turn, but he definitely wouldn’t look away.

When the Uchiha stood back up, he measured out the contents, and then shook them, turning to make eye contact for a little longer than a split second with Naruto as he emphasized the motion. It was gone much too quickly as he turned his attention back to the customer, who thought that the whole thing was for him. 

Oh how he was wrong.

He poured the contents into the man’s glass and slid it toward him on the counter.

“That’ll be $7,” his tone was different as he spoke to this man, than when he was talking to Naruto earlier. There wasn’t a single hint of interest. It was just business.

He took the cash, and slid it in his back pocket, “The drink itself is $5,” he held his hand out again. Dark eyes stared down the stranger in front of him, and Naruto found himself worrying about the backlash of the request. The feeling died down quickly when the man handed him the money and Sasuke put it in the register. The man did a once-over on Sasuke one more time before he turned around and walked away.

Naruto’s interest only peaked after the entire interaction.

“So,” he started after Sasuke made his way back into the blonde’s vicinity, “you sell sexy bartending or what?”

Sasuke laughed, _laughed_ , and it was beautiful, “You could say that, actually.”

“Really? So what kinda stuff do you do, if you don’t mind me asking,” the blonde went to sip his drink, only to then realize it was empty. 

“Well would you like to get a refill and find out?” he raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

Naruto swallowed, his eyes glancing down the very-exposed pale chest, “God, would I.”

Sasuke chuckled, “Refill?”

He nodded.

“Vodka cranberries don’t involve shaking, though.”

“Hmm, bummer,” the blonde smirked, “I guess I’ll have you make that movement for me another time, then.” He had no idea where the sudden confidence came from, but he was glad to have it.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” lean fingers reached for the bottle of vodka. He leaned in slightly before he poured it directly into the glass, never breaking their eye contact.

He’s very, very good at this. “I don’t break promises.”

“I’m off at 3.”

“I’ll be here.”

\---------

A silence fell between them, and it wasn’t a comfortable one. The sexual tension that filled the air made Sasuke want to strip down right then and there. He turned to grab the cranberry juice, his eyes glancing at the clock as he did. It was barely 11. Fuck, this was going to be a long 4 hours. Once he poured the juice into Naruto’s glass, he made eye contact again, then leaned closer in.

“What would you say to taking a smoke break with me?” he asked. The volume for the bar was lightening up now, and Karin and Suigetsu seemed to be handling everything else fine.

He deserved the break after today.

“I would love that,” Naruto grinned, and Sasuke’s stomach flipped.

“Let me let Karin and Suigetsu know. Wait here,” he turned away and walked toward his coworkers.

After letting them know, they both looked at the blonde, then each other, and then at Sasuke again with a knowing-look.

“I’ve had a horrible day--”

“You’re going to flirt, aren’t you?” Karin asked, pushing Sasuke in the arm, “Good luck. You’re definitely his type.”

“You know him?”

“We’re cousins,” she answered.

_Duh, Uzumaki._

“He is cute,” Suigetsu nodded as he looked at Naruto again, “if it doesn’t work out for you, give him my number--”

Sasuke glared in the white-haired boy’s direction, “Find someone else to bother.”

“Fine,” the man chuckled as he waved his hand, “anyway, go enjoy your break. Everyone here is already pretty drunk, so the traffic has been light. Take as long as you want,” he winked.

“I will, thanks,” he huffed before turning around.

He grabbed his coat, then black eyes met blue. They walked in the same direction, Naruto following close behind.

\---------

Sasuke opened a door that lead to the back. “Aren’t you going to be cold in that?”

Naruto looked down to his practically-nothing outfit, “I’m rather warm right now, actually. I should be fine.”

He watched as pale fingers placed a cigarette between perfect pink lips, then started to smoke, “Don’t complain to me if you freeze.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Naruto huffed, leaning against the wall next to Sasuke. “So, why’d you invite me out here anyway?”

The cigarette was being offered to him, “I needed a smoke, but I didn’t want to lose you in the crowd.”

Naruto took it, and took a drag, “You didn’t, huh?”

“Nope,” he took it back, then did the same.

It was silent as they passed the cigarette back and forth until it was gone. 

Naruto pushed off of the wall, expecting Sasuke to be ready to head back inside, but those thoughts were cut off when his back was suddenly against the wall again. Sasuke’s arms were on either side of him, and a leg was pushing Naruto’s-- “Woah, un--,” he let out a soft whine on accident.

Dark eyes met his, and he felt his stomach heat up again.

“What’re you doing?” It felt so good, too good.

Sasuke’s eyes didn’t waver. All Naruto wanted was for him to lean in and kiss, but he just stared for a moment longer before backing up, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“N-no wait,” Naruto grabbed at Sasuke’s jacket, and pouted, “I didn’t mean it like that-- I’m totally interested.”

“You are?” an eyebrow raised.

“Absolutely,” Naruto nodded his head, “sorry about the confusion--”

“I wasn’t sure if I was moving too fast--”

He then shook his head, “Move faster.”

That’s all Sasuke needed to be back in Naruto’s personal space.

Tan fingers pulled the Uchiha closer by grabbed into the bottom of his tank top, which was almost down to his hips.

Their lips grazed each other, and of course in that exact moment, the door opened next to them.

\----------

“O-oh sorry,” the pink haired girl again.

“Sakura,” Naruto smiled, waved, and didn’t even attempt to push Sasuke off, “what’s up?”

“Just looking for the back exit,” her eyes glanced around.

“You leaving? Why not just leave out the front?” he asked, casually continuing this conversation with ease even though his hand was touching Sasuke slowly, softly, going lower and lower..

“Well I was actually--”

Another voice appeared, “Why are you standing here with the door ope--” the blonde girl bumped into Sakura, “ouch! Why didn’t you mo--” Her eyes looked directly toward the two boys, who were still in the same position. 

Sasuke found himself rather enjoying the fact that he was being seen with the blonde like this.

“Hi Ino,” Naruto waved again, “what’re you two doing out here?”

“G-going home!” Ino blushed, “We parked closer to here, so that’s why we came this way.”

“Right!” Sakura joined in beside her, and then started toward the parking lot, “See you later Naruto!”

“Yeah, bye! Have fun!”

He rolled his eyes, then fixed them back on Sasuke.

“I’m sorry about that,” his voice became softer, “you have my full attention now.”

Sasuke didn’t waste a second longer before making sure they would kiss this time.

Naruto’s lips are soft. The softest lips Sasuke has ever felt in his life. He pushed against him more, although gently to make sure Naruto was comfortable against the wall. They fit together perfectly, and moved with ease. As his hips pressed against Naruto’s, the blonde moaned softly again, and Sasuke took that opportunity to explore. His mouth is warm. Their tongues danced, and as the kiss heated, their teeth bumped a few times. 

The concept of time was foreign to them as they spent their time tasting and feeling each other, almost forgetting they were in a public place--

“Hey Sasuke,” the door opened again, but neither boy dared to move.

Their current conditions wouldn’t be very well-hidden in these outfit choices of theirs.

Kabuto, the assistant manager of the bar, smirked at the sight, “Is he paying you for this? As long as you’re working, I can let this slide.”

“I, uh--,” Sasuke muttered. _Why didn’t they tell me Kabuto was here?_

“I am,” Naruto spoke easily, his eyes unwavering.

“Oh well then, do carry on,” he waved his hand before walking back inside.

“You’re a prostitute?” He didn’t seem mad, but...

Sasuke was feeling slightly nervous anyway. “Kinda? Not really. I’m a bartender, but well y-yeah well I mean, I haven’t--” he started to back away, he doesn’t usually stutter like this.

The warmth of Naruto’s hand was on his shoulder, “I definitely don’t mind if you are,” he smiled, “I’m a ho without being paid for it. Honestly, how stupid can I be?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back, “You’re right, that is really dumb.”

Naruto pulled Sasuke close again, “I do have a question though,” He leaned in, still smiling, their lips grazing, “Were planning on making me pay to kiss you?”

“No, I would’ve told you that upfront,” he huffed, “You’re purely for my own enjoyment.”

“Well,” the blonde chuckled and kissed the raven softly, “did you want me to pay you now, since we’re officially on company time?”

They were laughing together now.

“I should actually get back to work,” the Uchiha pushed off of Naruto, but he didn’t stop staring at the flushed, half-naked tan boy that he was just making out with. He put his hair up in a ponytail.

“Yeah, probably,” he was suddenly close again, “this was fun though. Want my number?”

They pulled their phones out, exchanged numbers, then put their phones back in their pockets.

“I’ll text you when I’m off,” Sasuke smiled. They were still very close in proximity, which was rare for Sasuke because he normally hates being close to people for long periods of time. With Naruto? So far, everything was different.

“You better,” Naruto kissed him _again_ before heading back inside with Sasuke following not-too-far behind him, making sure to check out every bit of him before he disappeared back into the crowd.

\-------

The rest of Sasuke’s shift went by too slowly. The only good parts of it were when he’d randomly catch glimpses of the blonde. He knew Naruto was scarcely making himself apparent on purpose, and it became a little game of theirs throughout the night. 

3am rolled around, and Sasuke locked up the door before texting Naruto. 

*I’m out.*

**o good. brt!<3**

Not a second later, blue eyes peeked around the corner. 

“Hey,” Naruto grinned.

“Hi,” Sasuke smiled back. “What are you doing out so late?”

“Oh just..waiting,” he hummed.

“For?”

“Someone.

“I see.”

They started walking in the same direction, but Sasuke kept a little distance away.

“He should be here any minute now,” Naruto reassured as he stopped by the curb.

“You sure you don’t want me to wait with you?” the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, “It can be dangerous at night, you know. And you’re wearing practically nothing.” He eyed the man up and down. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Not really,” his eyes watched Sasuke, “if he doesn’t come here soon, do you think you could you give me a ride?”

“I could, but it’ll cost you,” he started toward his car.

“What if I have no money?” he joked as he followed.

“You could pay me in other ways~” the Uchiha chuckled.

The Uzumaki laughed with him as he opened up the passenger door, “Like with my body?!”

“Ew god no,” Sasuke deadpanned after opening his car door, “Prostitution is wrong, Naruto.”

The laughter that followed was louder from them both as they stepped inside the car. Sasuke started the engine, but they still couldn’t stop laughing, so he didn’t drive yet. 

How was it so nice to be around him like this?

“You’re so right, Sasuke. How dare I offer sex appeal for money,” Naruto leaned forward, placing his hand on Sasuke’s thigh, “when I could just do it for free,” he grinned, and then pulled away to adjust the radio. “You gonna take me home, or?”

Sasuke has never been so turned on in his damn life. “Only idiots fuck for free.”

“Hopefully you’ll be an idiot for me tonight then.”

“God, you are such a loser,” Sasuke put his seatbelt on, and then lit a cigarette before starting the drive to his house. 

“A loser you want to f--”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

They didn’t talk for much of the ride, but they did exchange many glances..and Naruto was being pretty handsy from the passenger side. Spending a lot of the drive grazing his thigh with his fingers…

“I like your music,” the blonde broke the silence.

“It’s not too sad and edgy for you?”

“It’s just sad and edgy enough,” he chuckled. “It suits you.”

“Thanks, I like to think so,” he took the last drag of his cigarette and then put it out, “we’re almost to my place.”

Naruto feigned surprise, “Your place? I said home!”

“You didn’t say whose,” he specified, then stuck his tongue out, and pulled into his driveway, “so I chose mine.”

“Well, I guess this will have to do,” he huffed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Sasuke followed him up the steps, making sure to stare. It’s a wonder he’s not cold in that outfit.

“Shoes off,” he said as they entered the house.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Naruto mocked as he slid out of his shoes. “You have a nice place.”

“I like to keep it that way.”

“So demanding. I can’t mess it up even a little bit?” the pout was back, and Sasuke could feel his control slowly slipping.

“Now, why would you be messing up my place?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“If you do, I’ll have to punish you for it.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” tan fingers started pulling at the orange top, sliding it over his head, “oh, it’s hot in here. Hope you don’t mind,” he winked as he dropped the tank top on the floor. “Oops--”

Sasuke’s eyes watched as Naruto teased him. He was half-tempted to strip back. “You’re hardly wearing anything as is.”

“And you’re wearing much too-much,” he pulled at his waistband, “I think.”

“You could be right about that,” Sasuke slid out of his jacket, and then started taking off his tank top by sliding it down his shoulders, “it is oddly warm in here, isn’t it?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!”

Sasuke’s tank top was on the floor, and now they were both staring at each other, shirtless.

He’s not a stranger to one-night-stands or anything like that, but this felt..different. There was definitely a deep-rooted mutual interest between these two, and he wanted to know what that meant, and what it felt like.

“You’re one hot piece of ass,” Naruto snickered, “really, it makes sense that so many guys come and flirt with you while you’re working.”

“You are one of those guys,” he rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Naruto was still in just his shorts, “I guess you’re right. So,” he approached the pale boy and let his fingers linger along his jaw, “are you usually the type to move slow or?”

“No,” Sasuke huffed, leaning his face toward the warmth of the touch, “I also move on rather quickly.”

Lips met his neck, and then the pressure he could feel from teeth and sucking--

“I see,” Naruto spoke after pulling away, “I’d like to change that.”

“Mmm, oh yeah?” He leaned his head back to give more access, “You want me to be attached to you?”

“Well obviously, that’s why I’m here,” he chuckled, bit down, and then pulled back up to meet Sasuke’s eyes, “I mean, I know we’re doing this, but you seem interesting and I’d like to be friends.”

“Friends that fuck?” Sasuke asked matter-of-factly.

“If that’s okay with you, of course.”

He was so polite and gentle with his touches, but his kisses are rough and needy. It’s like how he was as a person, and who he is and bed are two different people.

Sasuke wanted to know both.

“I could get behind that,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Only after I get behind you,” Naruto winked before leaning in and closing their mouths together.

Their tongues collided, and their hands wandered the other. The only noises that could be heard were their moans, groans, and the tugging and sliding of their bodies. Sasuke finally got Naruto to take off his shorts, and Naruto decided it was his job personally to take off Sasuke’s pants. They were giggling at the awkward movements, and the giggles would stop again when they made contact with their mouths.

It was sloppy, messy, and every part of it would normally be something Sasuke would never do because of how “unsexy” it is usually seen. Except, this is the sexiest Sasuke has ever felt or acted with someone. They usually just use him, and he uses them, and then they go. He hasn’t ever gotten paid for it, although he was beginning to consider it when money started getting tighter. Now, though, he knew he definitely wasn’t going to start. Not when he had Naruto Uzumaki to play with. Money be damned.

They’re naked, and Sasuke is being pushed up against his wall. They only break apart to breathe. Naruto’s hand guided down his stomach, and started moving against Sasuke’s obvious problem. 

“Mmm, fuck--”

“Does that feel good, Sasuke?”

“Y-yeah, it does,” he groaned, and then let his hand start on Naruto. “Do you like it?” he asked as the blonde moaned into his touch.

“Mmm,” he nodded, then slammed their mouths together again, “I do.”

They stood there, kissing and pumping, moaning and groaning. Naruto pushed Sasuke even harder against the wall, and propped his leg in between the pale boy’s. His free hand guided down Sasuke’s lower back, wrapping around. Before he went any lower, he brought it back up and shoved his fingers in Sasuke’s wet mouth.

“Suck.”

All Sasuke could do was listen. He let his tongue wander around each finger, making sure to drench them. Their eye contact during the encounter only made the boys hornier and needier. 

This is not how Sasuke thought his night would be going, but holy shit it’s better than anything he could’ve imagined.

Once he wet Naruto’s fingers enough, the blonde moved his hand back down and pushed against the entrance. 

“I would imagine you’ve done this before?” he purred as he pushed just a little more--

“Y-yes,” Sasuke said breathlessly, letting himself rub on the leg that was between him.

“How long ago?”

“I haven’t had sex in a year, but,” he pushed back against the finger, wanting him to enter already. The fucking tease, “I play with myself down there sometimes.”

“Do you?” Naruto’s blue eyes were glazed as he watched Sasuke’s face. He finally angled it right to slide in, and his hips bucked involuntarily at the moan the Uchiha let out, “That’s hot, Sasuke.”

Once he gained slight composure, he responded, “You think so?”

“I do,” after moving around, Naruto got his second finger ready to enter. His mouth was pressed against Sasuke’s neck, “you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever met.”

“Likewise,” the word barely came out because suddenly two fingers were in him--

“The noises you make drive me crazy,” Naruto bit down into his neck, “you drive me crazy.”

Sasuke couldn’t think of any responses because he was too busy trying to maintain any slight composure he could, but Naruto was good at this--

“One more,” was all the blonde said before he slid in the third finger.

“Ahhnn, fuck!” Sasuke leaned his head back, slamming it against the wall.

“Are you okay, Sasuke?” Naruto brought his head back up.

“Y-y-yeah--” he could barely get the word out. He was shaking. God, this all felt so good..

Nobody has ever cared about his pleasure and well-being like this before. Especially before fucking.

“Promise?” he purred as he leaned in, their lips brushing.

“I promise,” he breathed, “don’t stop--”

“Right,” Naruto smirked and shifted closer again, “wanna move this someplace comfier?” He whispered in Sasuke’s ear before pulling back again, and then slowly pulling out--

“Aaahn~” the noise that left his mouth would usually embarrass him, but Sasuke was way too turned on right now to care. “My room..” he could barely talk, so he pointed in the direction it was. 

“Come on,” Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him ‘princess style’ into his room.

\-------

After he laid Sasuke on the bed, a tan finger twirled, motioning, “Stick your ass up for me.”

Naruto watched him turn over gracefully, arching his back. He leaned toward the blonde, and rubbed up against him once he got close.

“Like this?” the raven purred.

 _Fuck._ ”Yeah, just like that Sasuke…” Naruto rubbed Sasuke’s ass with his hands, then cupped it, and then without thinking about it, he slapped it with his right hand.

Sasuke yelped in response, “ _Fuck_ , Naruto--”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just--”

“No,” glazed, black eyes turned to face him, “do whatever the _fuck_ you want to me.”

He really couldn’t take it anymore. “Shit, Sasuke, condoms--”

“The drawer right next to you. Lube too. Make it snappy,” the demand came out breathless and eager.

Naruto went as fast as he possibly could, and then started pressing himself against Sasuke.

“Can I--”

“God, just fuck me, Naruto.”

He slid right in, and their groans melded together. The movements were slow, but only to adjust. Once they were comfortable, Naruto’s hips started moving, and then they didn’t stop.

“Holy shit, you feel so good. You’re so tight, Sasu-- ahhnn, nn--”

“Naru-to--”

Naruto’s hands slid up Sasuke’s back, grabbing his shoulders. He leaned down, and pulled Sasuke into a deeper arch. The Uchiha moaned in appreciation. 

“You like that, Sasuke?” Naruto managed through his breaths.

“I’ve had better,” he said, clearly lying, but wanting to get a rise out of Naruto.

And it worked.

“Is that so?” the blonde stopped moving then, and slid out slowly. “Turn over.”

“O--”

“ _Now_ ,” he put more demand in his voice.

The response was quicker now. Sasuke’s back was on the bed, and his eyes stayed watching, waiting for the next request--

“I want to see your face while I fuck you,” Naruto smirked, lifting Sasuke’s legs up and sliding them over his shoulders, then pressing against his entrance again.

The lust and need were written all over the Uchiha’s face.

He pushed in slowly again, watching as Sasuke’s features twisted with pleasure--

Alright, the patience is gone again. He started moving faster, harder, eager again. 

Sasuke’s legs were now being held up by Naruto’s forearms.

This was the best feeling he had _ever_ felt. Even, no especially, during sex.

“You look beautiful like this, Sasuke,” the Uzumaki purred.

“Sh-shut up,” he muttered breathlessly.

“Make me.”

Sasuke pushed himself up and met his mouth with Naruto’s. They were practically licking each other’s mouths, and as that euphoria was going on, Naruto felt his hips start to move again--

\--but it was because Sasuke was moving them. He was adjusting himself, and practically climbing on top of Naruto without breaking any contact.

How was he doing it?

He pulled away, and Naruto felt himself start to pout until-- 

“Naruto, lay down. I want to ride you.”

He was on the bed in an instant, and his eyes watched as Sasuke crawled over him and worked his way into a comfortable spot before he started moving.

The Uchiha’s pink cheeks, parted lips, his hooded eyes that looked at Naruto with a lust and wonder that only made the blonde crave more, and more, and he knows he only met him, but he wants to meet him over and over again--

“Sasuke, fuck, you’re good at this,” tan hands wandered along the pale body on him, “such a naughty thing, aren’t you?”

“I can be,” he gave a look before wiggling his hips in just the right way--

“Oh _fuck_ , that-- Sasu-k--ke oh my--” Naruto felt himself get closer to the edge, but wasn’t going to let him just take control and win like that.

No, not after his earlier comment. 

_”I’ve had better.” Yeah right, asshole._

“Alright,” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips tight, pulled him off, and then threw him down on the bed, “you had your fun. I’m going to make you take back your earlier comment.”

“You think you can?” he challenged.

“Oh, I know I can. I will.”

Their lips met, and Naruto slid in between Sasuke’s legs. They didn’t stop kissing as he started moving. It was slower than before, less eager, and more of an exploring. They took a little bit of time to really taste the other before their speed and eagerness picked back up again. 

Naruto has been on edge for a long time, but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to keep going, to keep feeling Sasuke, and obviously he had to make sure he was making his lover feel--

“ _Oh,_ Naruto, righ--” the Uchiha whined, leaning his head back and digging his nails into Naruto’s back, “th-there, don’t stop..”

He picked up the pace, making sure to hit the same spot over, and over, and over, and over--

“I’m gonna-- N-Naruto--”

“Fuc--m-me too, Sasuke--”

They moaned out the other’s name as they finished together, Sasuke making a mess all over their stomachs. 

Naruto loved it.

He pulled out slowly, and took the condom off, then smiled toward Sasuke.

“Towels?”

“Door next to the bathroom down the hall to the left.”

“I have to walk all the way--”

“Better not drip any cum on my floor, or I’ll kill you,” Sasuke smirked.

Blue eyes looked down at his stomach, remembering that-- “Oh shit.”

He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off with it before walking back and throwing it at Sasuke.

“Does this already have your cum on it?” Sasuke asked as he caught it with ease while sitting up slightly.

“Maaaaybee~” he stuck his tongue out, “maybe not.”

After he was clean, the Uchiha sat up properly, towel still in hand. “Are you hungry?”

“Hmm, yeah actually,” Naruto stretched, “do you have any clothes I could borrow by the way? I don’t think my last outfit will be comfortable right no--” He was cut off by a towel hitting his face.  
“Hey!”

“Payback. You can borrow whatever you want. Might be a little big on you, though.”

“You’re not even taller than me!” Naruto huffed as he walked over to the basically all-black closet.

“I am,” Sasuke stood up and stretched before making his way toward the bathroom, “I’m going to rinse off really quickly.”

“Are no-- Shower sex?” the blonde whirled his head toward the raven with a grin.

“Not unless you want me to fuck you this time,” the raven raised an eyebrow in return.

..it was damn tempting, but he wasn’t ready to let Sasuke win just yet. 

_Oh yeah!_ “By the way, have you still had better?” Naruto tilted his head as he asked with a playfulness in his eyes.

“I was lying,” Sasuke admitted easily, “I just wanted to see you prove yourself even more.”

“And?”

“Was watching me cum for you not enough, Naruto?” the naked man rolled his eyes, then his hips and started out the bedroom door. “You’re too needy.”

The Uzumaki chuckled at the response, then followed after the Uchiha.

“I guess I can rinse off before I go.”

“Go?” Sasuke turned around, their eyes meeting, “do you not want to stay?”

“I can stay?!” the surprise was genuine, but it was definitely an excited type.

“We’re friends now, aren’t we?” he smiled while leaning to turn on the water.

“You’re right, we are friends,” Naruto couldn’t help but smile back.

This all felt perfect, natural, and so wonderful.

They rinsed off and washed each other in the steam, and spent only a little bit of their shower kissing.

By the time they got out, it was 5:45am. 

“You don’t have to work today, do you?” Sasuke asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

“I don’t, do you?” Naruto yawned, stretched, and started heading toward the living room.

“The bar, but not until 11 tonight,” his eyes watched Naruto turn the other way, “where are you going?”

“To sleep on the couch.”

“Naked?”

Naruto looked down, completely forgetting he was naked, “Yeah, why not?”

“You’ll freeze. Go get in bed, idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot! That’s mean!”

“You are, and I know,” Sasuke hung his towel up and followed after Naruto into the bedroom.

“You’re sure I can sleep here--”

“Ask one more time, and it’s to the curb with you,” the raven wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and kissed his neck, “let’s get some rest, Naruto.”

“Okay,” he responded breathlessly, gripping Sasuke’s hands before letting go and walking to his side.

\-------

They slid under the covers, both of them still naked. 

Sasuke isn’t one for letting have anyone sleepover, let alone naked in his _bed_? A stranger he met tonight? Next thing he was going to be doing was cuddling--

As if on queue, Naruto rolled over and wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke.

“Naruto, what--” he started, but then saw that the blonde was already fast asleep, and now drooling on Sasuke’s chest.

The worst part was..Sasuke thought it was adorable.

He brushed tan cheeks softly, putting his hair behind his ear. Up close, you can see the little freckles Naruto has along his nose and whiskers on his cheeks look like some sort of birthmarks. His lips were soft, and oh so kissable, and gosh he has long eyelashes...

Sasuke drifted to sleep while thinking about how beautiful Naruto is.


End file.
